kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Nitrous X/Kingdom Hearts III
Note:This is a fan-made story about Kingdom Hearts III. Since I'm typing this quickly, without looking at the screen, there may be some grammatical errors. I enjoy critisism, so if you have any please leave a comment at the bottom. I'll be adding to this story over time and a lot of it will be changed after Birth By Sleep comes out. If I have accidently changed a characters personality, please correct me. Although this is written in third person, it will follow a specific character. The character that is being followed will change either between chapters or if there is a horizontal line between paragraphs. Story Prolouge Saix looked around the Round Room from atop his throne. Xemnas had only chosen a select few to be at this meeting, including Xigbar, Luxord, Vexen, Zexion, and Saix himself. "The empty replicas have been completd, and placed in Ressurection Palace." Vexen said pompously. "Excellent." Xemnas said, mostly to himself, "How has your work fared, Zexion?" Zexion's irises began to glow purple, while he conjured an illusion. A large, man-made heart appeared in the center of the room. "As you can see," Zexion replied, smiling, "I have completed the homing signal. Each of our, erm... subjects have been prepared to go there, upon their demise." As the illusion faded, Xemnas asked Luxord if he had accomplished the task set in front of him. "If any member merges with their true self," Luxord replied while thinking about how riddiculus the notion was, "then the time limit will begin." Xemnas closed his eyes, thinking. Then he spoke, "Good, you may go." Saix straightened up in his seat, while Luxord, Vexen, and Zexion disappeared into the Corridors of Darkness. "So," Xigbar began, how does all this pertain to the plan?" As the two members awaited their leader's response, a silence set in that would be too unnerving for someone with a heart to bear. Finally, Xemnas spoke, "It is a safety net. If we are unable to obtain the power of the keyblade master, we must locate other means of harnessing the might of Kingdom Hearts. If Ressurection Palace is used, we will need the full power of the Organization, even the turncoats. That is all." With that, Saix and Xigbar left their Superior to his own thoughts. One Year Later... A gentle sea breeze rustled the palm trees, as the waves lapped against the edge of the beach. Sora slowly breathed in the tropical air, while he reflected on how happy he was to be home and what had happened in the week following his return from defeating Xemnas with Riku. King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy had all returned to Disney Castle, but not before leaving behind a Gummi Ship so that Sora, Riku, and Kairi could visit them and all of their friends from other worlds. After a tearful reunion with their friends and family, life began to go back to normal. Sora was brought back to reality when Kairi called his name. From the entrance of the Secret Place, Kairi motioned for him to come. Sora entered the familiar cave, glancing at all of the drawings that had accumulated over fifteen years. "I thought that maybe," Kairi whispered softly as Sora arrived at the back of the cave, "we could finally finish our drawing." The Princess of Heart then pulled out a star-shaped fruit, a Poupu fruit, from her bag. Sora's heart began to pound in his chest as she broke it in half and handed him a piece. They both took a bite. It was the best thing Sora had ever tasted. Tick, Tick, Tick... Castle Oblivion Riku wiped the sweat off of his brow and turned on the Gummi Ship's air conditioning. Locating the coordinates of Castle Oblivion on the holo-map had been harder than he had anticipated, but Riku really wanted to help Sora remember what had happened before he was put to sleep. Riku smiled triumpantly. It was time to go help Sora remember. Riku looked up to see Sora and Kairi exit the Secret Place. "Perfect timing!" yelled Riku, "Let's get out of here." Sora walked up to his best friend and replied, curious. "Where're we going?" Riku tossed the Gummi Ship's keys to Sora and answered his question. "Castle Oblivion." Sora scratched his head thoughtfully. "Hmm... The name sounds familiar, but I can't say I've ever been there." Riku smiled, climbed into the ship, and said, "Maybe taking a look around will jog your memory." Tick, Tick, Tick... The Gummi Ship soared through the dark sky. "Oh..." Sora murmerred as they reached a large white door, guarding Castle Oblivion. "I forgot we had to open these routes to reconnect a world to the others." The door opened soundlessly, revealing a huge white keyhole. The Gummi Ship traveled through it, disappearing in a flash of light. Kairi gasped as the trio came face to face with a fleet of Nobody ships. "Shouldn't they be gone," she asked, "since we beat Organization XIII?" Sora began shooting at the enemy ships and replied, "I don't know, but I don't think we'll be able to find out!" While the Gummi Ship swerved to dodge an asteroid, Riku and Kairi grabbed the secondary weapon controls to help get through the enemy fighters. Finally, they reached the exit and escaped from the airbourne battle. As they climbed out of the Gummi Ship and walked toward the Castle's doors, a memory flashed through Sora's mind. He saw himself as a fourteen year-old, with Donald and Goofy, walking up to these same doors. Sora shook himself back to reality. My mind must be playing tricks on me. He thought to himself, Because I've never been here before now. They walked into a pure white hallway. Riku summoned his keyblade, Way to Dawn, and spoke to Sora. "We'd better have these out, just in case." Sora summoned the familiar keyblade he used as well, the Kingdom Key, and began to walk on, but stopped when Kairi spoke. "Wait a second, I don't have a weapon." Sora smiled and replied. "Oh, right, sorry." He held the Kingdom Key out in front of him and Synch Bladed it, producing Kairi's Keyblade. He then handed it to her, and received a grateful smile. The three friends walked to the end of the corridor. Sora reached out and touched the door, but was immediately stopped by a flood of memories. Images and voices flashed through his head. A blond woman arguing with a blond girl. Names came after the pictures, Larxene and Naminé. A man with a sheild and long blond hair, Vexen. Someone that looked just like Riku but was actually just a copy of him, the Riku Replica. And then... the memories stopped just as quickly as they had begun. Sora slowly opened his eyes and saw Kairi and Riku standing over him with worried expressions on their faces. Sora shakily got to his feet. "Wha... What happened?" he asked. Kairi replied first. "You just collapsed." Riku handed Sora the Kingdom Key that had clatterred to the floor, and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know that the memories would have that kind of effect on you." Sora replied uneasily, "I lost... memories? When? How?" Riku walkied across the room and spoke. "After you and the King sealed Kingdom Hearts, you came to this place. I arrived in the basement after you did. This was Organization XIII's research facility. If you want the rest of your memories, we'll have to go up. So the three of them began to travel to the top floors of Castle Oblivion. As they got higher, more memories flashed through Sora's mind. A man with spiky red hair was speaking. Sora immediately recognized him as Axel, he had sacrificed himself to get Sora to the World That Never Was. A pink-haired man, Marluxia, swung a scythe through the air, leaving rose petals drifting down. The memories were becoming much more clear. Finally, Sora stepped into a white room with a large, empty memory pod in the middle. "The memories stop here." Sora said, placing a hand on his forehead. "Everything's clear now." Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, GONG! "What was that?" Kairi asked nervously as twelve more gongs rang throughout the castle. Suddenly, several Dragoon and Sniper Nobodies appeared. Riku lept into the air and began fighting the multitude of lesser Nobodies. He looked back to see if his friends had done the same. What he saw surprised him greatly. Sora and Kairi were glowing yellow and blue. Two blond fifteen year-olds walked out of them, Roxas and Naminé. They looked at each other and then disappeared into golden dust. Riku finished off the Dragoon he was fighting and thought, perplexed and anxious, Where did they go? Awake Roxas couldn't see anything. It was pitch black and the silence was deafening. He suddenly heard a voice that sounded a lot like Xemnas's. "Ressurection Palace is fully operational. It has served its purpose well, even though it is nothing more than a temporary shelter. If the residents of the cracked towers still have traitorous thoughts, they will be eleminated." Roxas opened his eyes to find himself in a stasis container, but he was not alone. A lifeless replica of himself in a black coat was sharing the container with him. Roxas's prison suddenly opened, releasing the Key of Destiny. He stepped out of it, leaving the replica leaning up against the side of it. He was in a round room, not unlike the bedroom he slept in while in the Organization, except for some differences. A large crack ran down the wall, and the only window was a large keyhole. Roxas then spoke aloud what he had been thinking inside. "Where am I?" Similar things were happening throughout the stronghold. Namine looked around the room, disoriented. Her gaze eventually fell on a large crack in the wall of her tower. Etched next to it was a small Nobody insignia. "No..." she mumbled as anguish set over her. "Not again." In a nearby tower, Axel stared out of the Keyhole of his new dwellings, as a cool breeze blew through the large crack in his own wall. As the rest of Organization XIII awoke from their slumber in seperate, numbered towers, a realization was occuring in one of the two unmarked, but equally damaged rooms. A boy with platinum colored hair had just gotten over the shock of new life. A second chance", he thought, as he smiled for what seemed like the first time in his life. The soft click of heels hitting the ground let the Riku Replica know that he was not alone. he spun around to see a girl with short black hair wearing an Organization coat, but the Riku Replica was more focused on the keyblade she weilded. "Riku?" Radiant Garden The tip of Sephiroth's long blade was merely an inch from Cloud's exposed throat. ''How had things gone so wrong so quickly? The memories were coming back to the SOILDER now. Cloud and Tifa were fiercly battling Cloud's darkness, Sephiroth, when thousands of Nobodies and Heartless began appearing throughout the city. This chaos drove their battle to the battered towers of Villain's Vale. A Dancer Nobody had caught Tifa off-guard, and the two had been separated. Now Cloud's Buster Sword was out of reach, and hope was lost. Where is Tifa? Leon's Gunblade was now lodged within the dead of a Sorceror. "Why won't you just die?!" The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee was spread out very thin. Leon kept fighting, ignoring the pain, the worry. Something he could not ignore, a massive claymore, flew out of no where, and struck Leon across the head. As his vision blurred, Leon saw a shruiken fly through the air, and an angel descending upon him. Then... nothing. Leon awoke in Merlin's home, the sudden light blinding him. As his eyes adjusted, he saw something shocking, which made him bolt upright. "Rinoa!" Leon shouted, as the two embraced. Rinoa leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I told you I was coming back." Yuffie, hiding in the shadows, narrowed her eyes, and discreetly left the building. Leon smiled, filled with indescribable joy. "It took you long enough." "You have eluded me long enough." Sephiroth smiled, victorious at last. "Now, drown in your own darkne-!" The One-Winged Angel's words were cut off as Tifa's foot made contact with the back of his silver head. Cloud, seeing his moment of oppertunity, dove for his Buster Sword. The battle was not over... not yet. More to come soon!